


Call Me A Creep (But It'll Be You Who Will Weep)

by S4m



Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: : (, Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and the streak of writing for dead fandoms continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: After recounting his tale of his accident as a kid, Aaron finds himself in a similar situation.
Relationships: Aaron/Josef (Creep)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Call Me A Creep (But It'll Be You Who Will Weep)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless fic I wrote while horny. It's more for my benefit than yours, but you can read it if you want.

It started off innocently enough.

Josef kept ordering drink after drink for Aaron. Claiming the importance of staying hydrated. And, sure, it made relative sense. Aaron was feeling a bit cold, and the drinks were nice and just enough to warm him up, so he didn't see any problem with following through with the other's requests. Added in with the fact Aaron was more focused on the conversation he was having with Josef, it would be clear to Aaron later he'd been doomed from the start.

"How do you feel about another hike?" Josef asked, looking chipper as ever. Aaron finished off the last of his glass before he stood. 

"Sure. Sounds fun." He reached into his pocket for his wallet, but Josef shook his head, reaching across to gently grab Aaron's arm.

"No, no! It's my treat! I'm the one who invited you, after all!" He tossed Aaron his keys. "You go warm up the car, if that's alright. I'll settle things here."

Aaron, seeing nothing wrong with Josef's proposal, caught the keys and nodded with a smile at the other. He leisurely strolled out into the brisk morning air, unlocking Josef's car and climbing inside, turning the heater on.

Josef joined him quickly, climbing in the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking space. They made some more small talk, mostly about Josef's plans for future videos.

It hit Aaron when they were stopped at a red light in traffic.

"Hey, uh, man. Can we stop at a gas station soon?" Aaron shifted uncomfortably, Josef's cheerful expression feeling a lot creepier as it was turned towards Aaron.

"Why? What's wrong?" Josef looked innocent enough, but mischief twinkled in his eyes. Aaron kept his eyes downcast on his lap, legs crossing.

"I- I gotta piss." Aaron admitted, sheepishly. It was delicious to Josef. Aaron looked so cute like this.

"I'll see what I can do, but the nearest gas station is a few miles from here." Josef remarked with a frown. Aaron groaned, hands moving to clasp over his crotch, bouncing lightly. The drinks were really hitting him now.

"Fuck- Okay."

And then he felt the hand on his crotch.

Aaron's eyes shot open, wide as dinner plates. Josef was palming him, a content expression on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He knew Josef could be eccentric, but this? This was out of the ballpark.

"You can't pee if you're hard." Josef remarked, as if this were a completely logical way of going about the current problem.

Aaron squirmed under Josef's touch. The man's hand was warm, and he found himself squeezing his eyes shut. It made it easier to not think about how fucked up this situation was. For a brief moment, Josef was more than just his employer. It was hard to describe what he was, but if Aaron had to put it into words, he'd go with friend, maybe even lover.

His bladder jolted, and Aaron cried out in pain and frustration. He wanted more. Needed more. He felt a finger gently press into his lips as Josef shushed him, steadily jacking him through his jeans. 

His cock was throbbing. Aaron could feel his eyes watering. Pain and pleasure mixed together into a blurry mess. Based on his fully erect cock, the mess part wouldn't be that far off.

"Josef! Josef- _Fuck_ me _, Josef_..." Aaron whined softly. He could feel himself melting around the other man. The inside of his boxers were slick with pre-cum and beads of piss. He was desperate in every sense, a weeping, pitiful man. He was Josef's, and he knew he'd do whatever Josef would ask of him just to get the feeling overwhelming his senses again.

Cum spattered along the fabric in spurts. Aaron gave out an animalistic moan as pure bliss ran through him. His head fell against the headrest.

And then the floodgates opened, and Aaron was helpless to stop his bladder from emptying all over himself. Pee dribbled over the leather seat and trickled onto the floor of the car. He sighed in shame and relief, keeping his eyes closed and his head back. The lustful fog was clearing from his head, leaving him to be aware of just how much the car now smelled like sex and piss.

_Shit._

"I'm....sorry about your car." Aaron mumbled, eyes reluctantly open to glance at Josef, only to find him beaming, his face flushed.

"No problem. Are you alright?" 

Aaron nodded slowly, closing his eyes again.

The rest of the drive went in silence. Beautiful, tension filled silence.


End file.
